


【SD】Born Ready

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel





	1. Chapter 1

听到报告结果的牧绅一比阿神想象中还要平静。仅仅是半垂着头，隐约点了一下，像是确定某件意料之中的事，然后敬礼离开。清田咋咋唬唬在门口嚎叫似的打报告，阿牧一个眼神也没有留给他便转出了门，小猴子一声“阿牧哥”就生生卡在了喉咙里。

顺着清田踏来的脚步，阿神慢慢地收回目光，嘴角维持的弧度怎么看都变成了苦涩与遗憾的意味。

  


————

  


深津与河田的模拟练习顺利的在午饭前结束，深津将餐盘放在桌上说：“最新的接后语已经想好了哟。”

美纪男才问了一半“深津前辈想了什么”就被哥哥打断。

“咧咧咧的口癖好像涩谷的辣妹。”河田说。

于是美纪男转而问起辣妹是什么。

“辣妹大概就是……”大河田环视了一圈，食指点过食堂内的为数不多的全体女性，在即将开始第二转的时候，深津看向某个方向，用依然淡定的语气说：“和我们一桌咧。”

美纪男就看着哥哥的手指停在了那个人的身上。

牧绅一的目光越过深津的灯泡头，又从河田的手指移到他本人的脸上，肩膀垮了一下又提起，回答：“好。”

  


——

  


牧绅一刚咽下一勺玉米粒深津就问：“校长跟你说什么咧？”

阿牧没理他，于是他又问：“是不是你和阿神的事咧？”

牧绅一把塑料吸管的包装扯开，扎进牛奶的纸包装盒里，半晌才回他：“深津，你真八卦。”

河田嗤笑一声，深津回：“松本说的咧。”

阿牧又去吸牛奶，无视他。

深津与河田交换了一下眼神，埋下头切自己的牛排。

男孩们闯入食堂的欢呼声差不多就是此时响起的。

  


——

  


今年，准确的说是今天，是牧绅一正式进入猎人学院的第三年零一个月十八天。

刚入学的时教官就告诉过他们，模拟作战十次以下的学员被称为男孩和女孩，一个原因是入学者的平均年龄在15-20岁之间，另一个原因是，前十次模拟作战几乎场场必输。

之所以称之为几乎，是因为牧绅一从他人生中第四场战斗开始，就从没输过。

那一次，高头教官拍着他的肩膀语重心长地说：“阿牧啊，你是我带过最有潜力的学生。”

那个时候牧绅一还不明白教练的语气中为什么带有深刻而复杂的感觉，被兴奋激动冲昏头的他以为优秀与常胜会伴随他一辈子。而彼时他也是像这样被男孩们簇拥着走进食堂。

  


——

  


男孩们欢呼的中心还隐于其中不得见，仙道就如天外来客悄然而至。

问也未问，就坐在了牧绅一左手边的位置。

深津与大河田借着下午还有训练的借口离开了，美纪男嘴里嘟囔着“牧前辈一点也不像女生啊”之类的话被哥哥一同拖走。

仙道冲他们的背影挥挥手，又转过头饶有兴趣地盯着男孩们的中心看。

倒是阿牧看着他水杯外壁凝结滑下的液滴叹了口气，先开了口。

“我和阿神的事，是你先告诉松本的吧？”

“并不算是告诉吧。”仙道终于转过身，将杯中的水一饮而入，“他们聊天的时候顺便问了一下而已。”

“……”

“还会有其他人的，牧前辈。”

阿牧扯了一下嘴角：“你可真是消息灵通，比我本人知道得都早。”

“我知道所有人的秘密。”仙道垂下眼弯起嘴角，“想听男孩们的秘密吗？”

  


——

  


牧绅一觉得仙道这人着实奇怪，令人背后发毛的实感比起深津有过之而无不及，所以他并未主动开口。

倒是有人替他开口。

藤真从两人背后的桌子探过头来问：“仙道，那个家伙，”他抬抬下巴，指向男孩的中心，“什么来头？”

“据说是名古屋的。”

“爱知县出身啊。”藤真把勺子放进嘴里，勺柄一上一下好像半个跷跷板在空中跳动。他对面的花形面无表情冲阿牧和仙道点点头。

仙道不说，藤真也就不往下问，两人看向人群的余光确时不时往阿牧身上扫。

在两人明显的暗示中，牧绅一叹了口气，老实地问：“还有呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

接连几天的高强度训练令牧绅一有点吃不消，再加上今日上午的坏消息，现在的他只想倒回床铺里睡到天昏地暗。

即使疲惫到心跳快跃出胸腔，他也没法忽视自己右手边，空了一年有余的单间外站着的人。

在左转回房和停下脚步之中，毫无悬念地选择了后者。

发型像个菜花一样的男孩嘴里嚼着口香糖，一手插兜，另一只手倒抓着喷漆罐，食指按住顶部上下摇晃，玻璃珠在罐里咯哒咯哒响，然后喷嘴对准斑驳的铁门发出“哧”的一声。

绛红色的油漆从肩膀高度覆盖到膝盖，男孩喷后又打量了一下，补了两次漆，才转头看向阿牧。

牧绅一如梦初醒地对上了对方的视线，几乎是下意识地说：

“喷别人宿舍门是违纪行为。”

  


——

  


诸星挺不爽猎人学院的。

倒不是微薄的奖金补贴和惨无人道的两周一休于他而言有什么问题，也不是教官在模拟作战前许诺的“成功击杀的学员将获得豪华单间”中豪华一词言不符实，真要说起来，是猎人学院的学生太不对他胃口。

新入生倒也罢了，高年级生一个个少年老成循规蹈矩到了极致，就这程度还想跟他一起上机甲当战友？诸星甚至都没办法保证进了对方脑子之后是先打怪兽还是先揍搭档。

听闻眼前这位将“少年老成循规蹈矩”发挥到极致的发言后，诸星很给面子的向上翻了个大白眼。

这次对面的没说翻白眼违纪，只是左手插在裤兜里维持沉默， 否则他一定要把手里的罐子狠狠砸过去。

诸星弯下腰，换上白色喷漆，在红底色上喷了一个大大的4，想了想又在右上角添了一颗十字星。

只搞到两色喷漆，门上脏乱的印记也去不掉，不然他还能弄得更扎眼更华丽。

旁边的人安静地立在原地看他涂涂补补，反倒是诸星自己先不耐烦了。

“喂，这房间现在是我的了，我想涂什么都行吧。”

对方怔了一下，回了个“哦”，随后又盯着他的“艺术品”陷入沉默。

  


——

  


也并不是……没见过这么做的人。

但牧绅一难免地在心里升起一丝碳酸水似的好奇感，气泡破开的时候他终究没忍住地问：“你是诸星对吧？为什么要在门上喷一个4呢？”

油漆的刺鼻味道在走廊里弥漫开，顶侧呜呜作响的叶片不知几时能把异味完全清除。或者用新的气味掩盖掉会更加迅速？阿牧再一次，把目光停在涂鸦上。

“4是我的幸运数字。”诸星把两罐喷漆捡起夹在腋下，对他抬抬下巴，“你叫什么名字？”

“牧绅一。”

点头。“阿牧，很高兴认识你。”

阿牧不喜欢被称作前辈，与此相比直呼其名来的更好。兴许就是对方“目无尊长”的态度让他有了点兴趣，牧绅一向认识不到几分钟的男孩建议：“画两颗星星，是不是更合适一些？”

对方搭在旋转阀锁的手顿了一下，阿牧满意地左转进屋锁门，动作流畅一气呵成。

而后他透过猫眼看对面的男孩偏过头，用类似恶狠狠的眼神瞪着他（的门），咣地一声也上了锁·。

铁板上的白色星星孤零零的挂在4的右上角，和主人的态度一样桀骜。

  


——

  


藤真本想在食堂见阿牧的，左等右等，连仙道那个摸鱼怪都吃完端着盘子走了，牧绅一还没出现。花形跟他打了招呼说实验室还要忙就先离开，藤真只好买了两包压缩饼干去敲门。

阿牧带着脑后卷翘的褐色头发站在门口时，藤真的视线方从对面的涂鸦上移开，落在手腕的电子表上。

“半分钟，可真够慢的。”他抬手指指对方的头顶，“发梢翘起来了。”

阿牧用手去抚，怎么也压不下来，咕哝了一句：“我去弄点水。”又进屋了。

藤真继续转过去看那涂鸦。

等阿牧把头发弄好，上身的睡衣换成短袖衬衫出来，藤真把手里的食物递给他道：“睡了整整一个下午，真有你的。”

“最近太累了。”

“辛苦了。”

“唔。”牧绅一咽下饼干转头问藤真：“水呢？”

藤真想了想耸耸肩：“忘买了。”

  


——

  


没有水的压缩饼干吃起来就像是嚼沙子，干巴巴噎在口中上不去下不来。

牧绅一灌了整瓶软饮后才愿意正眼瞧藤真。

系统规划师一点没注意，摸了一下右耳垂问他：“你房间对面那个涂鸦什么时候画的？”

“午饭后。”

“上午得优，下午就分了房间，”藤真笑，“真够快的。”

“你嫉妒？”阿牧故意刺他。

“嗨，给同学留点面子吧。”

“你要是坚持做驾驶员，早就有独立房间了。”

藤真一点没表现出遗憾的意味，仅仅平平淡淡地说了句：“做驾驶员太苦了。”

藤真的话不是有意的。但阿牧坏心眼扎向对方的刺现在转了个圈戳进回他自己的心口。

牧绅一拉了一下右肩的衣服，好像要把落下去的布料提回原位，结果两边均匀的分布被打乱成了不平衡的高低样。

“等你毕业分去基地，就可以申请正式房间。”

“嗯。”藤真点头，“两人间住习惯了，都不知道过去后会不会很难受。”

阿牧愣了。

“你……拿到调令了？”

藤真转过脸望进他的眼睛，半晌低头看表说：“我没有。”

牧绅一屏住的气息还没完全放松，又被藤真下一句话堵了回去。

“——但阿神和清田两小时后离开。”


	3. Chapter 3

藤真默默观察阿牧，后者除了在听闻一瞬间捏扁了手里的空易拉罐外没有其他过激的反应，只是半天才憋出一个干巴巴的“哦”。

阿牧不能理解藤真为什么放弃做驾驶员，就像藤真也没法理解阿牧承受的心理压力。无法设身处地，也就无法真正安慰对方。

“你知道……这也不是阿神的错。”

“嗯，我知道。” 他说的很平静，声音轻得像吹泡泡，“他和清田的神经连接强度和稳定度都更高，他们理应做搭档。当初清田和流川交换到这里来也是为了这个目的不是吗。”

藤真难得觉得自己有点词穷，站在阿牧身边甚是尴尬。他清了清嗓子道：“赤木你记得吗？我们同级的动力核心设计师，他参与的项目即将组装完成，在安克雷奇启动。神和清田这次就是去接手那台机甲。”

他顿了顿，接着说：“小孩子不懂事，你还是提醒他们要去‘冰箱’，多带点厚外套比较好。”

  


——

  


藤真走前扯了一把阿牧右肩的袖子，把两边的平衡恢复原样，又拍了拍他的肩膀才离开。恍惚间牧绅一又感觉到右边有什么东西压着他，他扭扭肩膀像是要卸去讨人厌的重量。

以前他被人笑迟早变成高低肩，现在看来不是不可能。

藤真的意思已经够明显了，就差把他推到神和清田的面前道别。

牧绅一犹豫再三，还是把易拉罐丢进回收箱，走向了停机坪。

他后悔过很多事情，但这并不该成为其中之一。

首先注意到牧绅一的是清田。小猴子哇地一声丢下背包就冲他奔来，阿神也从忙碌的缝隙投来目光。先是很惊讶地睁大眼，然后喜悦的眨两下，笑容中露出白色的齿尖。

“阿神，清田。”阿牧冲两人点点头，“我来送你们。”

这时他才注意到仙道也来了，晃到他右边说：“清田，还不快谢谢你重情重义的阿牧哥。”

小猴子中气十足地喊：“谢谢阿牧哥！”阿神也跟着说“谢谢牧前辈”。

阿牧揉了揉清田的脑袋：“恭喜你，要打败流川枫的目标终于迈出了第一步。”

于是小猴子又开始吱哇乱叫说死狐狸什么的我分分钟超过。仙道就笑，阿神说信长不可以太嚣张。

并没有过很久，或者确实过了很久，因为阿牧的胃里泡开的压缩饼干顶得他不大舒服，工作人员最终向神和清田打了手势。

  


——

  


道别比想象中干净利落。

牧绅一只和阿神点了下头就结束了，清田虽很有些不舍得，但在阿牧“在磨蹭下去流川战绩又要加一”的恐吓中，小猴子竟是先一步抓着包跳上飞机。

直升机螺旋桨刮起粗暴的风，盘旋而起消失在夜色中。

噪音逐渐褪去之时阿牧突然问仙道：“你提醒他们带厚衣服了吗？”

“羽绒服，冻伤药，破伤风，防阿拉斯加咬伤的狂犬疫苗。我有漏掉了什么吗？”身为医师，就算是摸鱼怪也有责任心的。

仙道猜自己的言外之意被听出来了，牧绅一把左手插进裤子口袋，鼻腔发出一声笑。

“牧前辈见到自己的新对门了吗？”

阿牧回答：“中午他当着我的面把大门漆成红色，还说自己的幸运数字是4。”

“诶？是嘛。”仙道屈起食指，用关节擦擦脸，“我还以为是3呢。”

牧绅一毫不掩饰地投来“这你都知道”的复杂眼神。

“因为他第三次模拟作战取胜有了单间，我才猜3的。”

“也许他的幸运数字跟这没有关系。”

“一般人都会在战利品上记下相关信息，而且作战胜利算是蛮重大的事件嘛，牧前辈不也把4当成自己的幸运数字。”

仙道下意识拍了一下阿牧的肩膀，感受到对方身体一抖，像是要卸掉不存在的重压，仙道立刻弹开自己的手，状似无事地垂了下去。

“……这次据说是因为学院没有单间空房了，抱歉啊。”

不知道为什么，仙道觉得有必要向阿牧道歉，尽管不是他的错，尽管跟他半点关系都没有，他也需要代表什么向对面的人道歉。他看着对方的右肩又往下沉了一点才开口说：“房间分配又不是学生定的，而且资源充分利用是好事才对。”

远去的直升机已经变成了一个像素的光点，随时都会消失在黑暗里。

仙道望着云层的深处学着牧绅一的样子从鼻腔发出一声笑：“再这么下去，牧前辈要变成高低肩了。”

牧绅一回他：“嗯，我知道。”


	4. Chapter 4

世界上有些事是可以逃避的。比如芥末，毛虫，鬼屋和草莓糖；与此相对，自然就有无可逃避的，比如房租，怪兽，死亡和必修课。

目前来说，牧绅一正在和最后一项开展痛苦的短期斗争。

这是学院内流传的难以置信排行榜第三名，公认的“对于学习脑子实在不开窍”的藤真健司都在二年级期末达成工程力学低空飘过的成就，而优等生牧绅一三年级才报名。顺便一提，“期末考年级第一的花形拒绝单人寝室”原先排在第三，本人解释说“藤真有洁癖，打扫卫生很勤快”之后就迅速掉到了第五名。而第四名的内容是藤真不顾惨烈的成绩单坚定地选择成为系统规划师。

为了得意门生的文化课成绩，高头教官给阿牧特批了每周二上午两小时的假，让他专心去学习。对此阿牧表示很无语。

晨练八点结束。牧绅一顺道领了两个鸡肉三明治就回房冲凉，黑色的运动背心换成了卷起袖口的白衬衫，想了想，他取出抽屉里的古龙水喷了一下，又觉得太矫情，索性就留着淡淡的木香调，不突出，也不致泯然众人。

离上课还余十五分钟，戴好眼镜后，他把钢笔别上胸前口袋，文件册夹在腋下，抓着马克杯和两个三明治打开门。

——正对上对面抱着文件袋锁门的男孩。

  


——

  


诸星的习惯从不是用文件袋，但刚搬进来的他忘记文件册塞在哪个行李箱里了。冲凉后翻翻找找快到时间，饭也来不及吃，只能把讲义和钢笔一股脑塞进袋子里匆忙出门。

门带上一半，对面忽然传来一声“早”。

诸星诧异地转头，发现对面的家伙也是一副出门上课的模样。

“工程力学？”

“……嗯。”真是奇怪，开学也有一个月了，自己怎么可能对报了同一门课并且长相如此有特点的人毫无印象？

对方冲他笑笑：“一起吧。”

既然是同班，就不好推脱。

对方的善意令诸星对昨日自己的小小偏见产生一丝罪恶感。

“呃，那个，你……”

“牧绅一。”对方意识到诸星的窘境，体贴地再次报上名。

“嗯，阿牧。你不是新入生吧，为什么还会上这门课？”

  


——

  


以前有人说，希望搭档是一个能把Maki这个姓氏念的干脆利落，像雪水在石板上流淌一样的人。

牧绅一完全搞不清楚干脆利落和雪水有什么内在联系，马马虎虎应了一声，然后间或在卫生间洗手的时候突然记起，对着镜子重复。

Maki。Maki。Maki。

四个字母，两个音节，比眨眼还要短暂的字怎样才算是念得无可挑剔？

但是“像雪水一样干脆利落”这个想法，毫无征兆地出现在阿牧的脑海里。

在诸星念出这个姓氏的时候。

……也不是第一次有这样的联想，泽北荣治入学的时候阿牧想到过，但泽北的声音更像雪水反射的浓烈日光。流川转来的时候他也想到过，冰冷雪水的声音是符合了，可后辈平时却并不是咬字清晰完整的人。

也许是昨天太困，对方讲话太快，阿牧才发现诸星有多么符合这两条标准。

注意到这个事实令阿牧的心情非常复杂。

他知道自己有一点微妙的嫉妒，同时又清楚这种嫉妒来的多么荒唐可笑、毫无意义。

为了消除这一点的罪恶感，他递出手上的三明治。

“我以前选了工程力学又退掉了，所以才拖到现在……还没吃早饭吧？分你一个。”

  


——

  


对方看着诸星撕开包装才接着说：“从这里到教学区域需要十分钟左右，来不及买饭的。”

自己找东西才导致没时间吃饭这话诸星是不会说的。他的确饿了，所以吃得很快，走到升降梯的时候手里已经空了，但肚子还有点不满，他明白了为什么阿牧出门要拿两个三明治。

“谢了，我帮你拿东西吧。”诸星不想欠人情，又想不出拿什么来还，只能出此下策。

阿牧还没反应过来，他便伸出手去，食指圈起半环把手，轻巧地把马克杯从对方手里脱出。

牧绅一探了一下手又收回，把腋下的文件册夹的更紧，回：“小心一些，麻烦你了。”

出于好奇，诸星把马克杯反过来瞧了瞧杯身的字样，金底色上印着飘逸的白色圆形手写体英文。

“Shin……Shinichi？”他拼出声，转过脸问，“对了， 你的名字，是哪个‘Shinichi’？”

  


——

  


对方似乎对自己并不叫“新一”很是遗憾，自我安慰地嘟囔了一句“算了算了反正又不姓工藤”令阿牧哭笑不得。

电梯下行到集体宿舍，男孩们叽叽喳喳地挤进来冲散了他和诸星。获得单间的优等生被围在中间，左右问个不停。

教室离升降梯只有几十米，阿牧首先脱离人群进了屋，把自己的资料放在第一排中间，从文件册里抽出课程申请表，向讲台上调试立体投影仪的老师递了过去。

田冈略略看过，冲他严肃的点头：“欢迎你，牧同学。但我的课不会给插班生成绩上的优待，之前落下的部分麻烦你自己想办法补上吧。”

阿牧老实回答“一定会的”。

转身回座位时发现自己的杯子立在文件册的旁边，完好无损。诸星倚在第五排最边的墙壁上，被田冈老师“上课”的吼声吓的一抖，慌慌张张地坐下来从文件夹里掏讲义，阿牧摇摇头，收回视线。

然而这节课，很不幸地，是功课截止日。阿牧自然不用交，但田冈老师顺着座位挨个收作业时，诸星和老师来了个死亡对视，然后不出意外地拿着他的文件袋站到了教室最前面。

课程内容讲到了第三章，已经错过基础的部分，幸亏阿牧有些背景知识才不至于在扭转弯折的部分就迷失，然而提到惯性矩时，牧绅一彻底地陷入了迷茫。

和多数人想象背道而驰的是，上课听讲的其实只有半懂不懂的同学，如果能完全听懂或者完全听不懂，往往就开始走神。牧绅一此时就是这样，他的注意力从显示器上非对称惯性矩的积分飘到诸星大身上。倒不是说诸星故意搞怪或是其他，恰恰相反，诸星手拿着讲义侧着头，目光炯炯有神，怎么看都是一副后悔过去决心发奋学习的模样。

……牧绅一却有种诡异的直觉，他觉得诸星根本没在听课。

说他盯着墙壁发呆都好，一定是没有在听课的。


	5. Chapter 5

理想总是与现实背道而驰。

诸星最想去猎人学院的时候，校方的回复是招生采用秋季入学制度，12月出生的他至少要到下一年才能申请。

等录取通知书送达的第二年，诸星又果断地放弃了那个名额。

现如今他还是站在了这个学院里，他自己也觉得十分不可思议。

猎人学院比大部分破碎穹顶基地都略显寒酸，但毕竟还算军事重地，补给品种类不多但供应还算充足。

尤其是脑力工作者强烈要求的咖啡因饮料，一年四季从早到晚都不会断货。

抱着不喝白不喝的心态，诸星在格斗课程结束后遛达到了学生休息区。不出意外地，沙发上一个人都没有，倒是咖啡机前站着一个熟悉的身影。

“哟。”诸星抽出口袋里的手跟对方打招呼，“真巧在这遇见你，美纪男。”

  


——

  


河田美纪男在新生中算极为特殊的。他先和哥哥做了通感测试，确认过稳定度后才入的学，跟诸星这批男孩一起训练了一个礼拜就调去深津河田组，刚好填上泽北的空缺。为此，机械设计组甚至开了庆祝party，表达他们对三人机甲图纸无需回炉重造的喜悦。

于男孩们而言，虽然美纪男拥有极其令人羡慕的先天优势，但他为人和善老实，倒也没有人真的因此欺负他。当然，他脾气暴躁的哥哥也是原因之一。

“诸星同学，你好啊。”美纪男冲诸星挥挥手，又回身去点咖啡机的屏幕。

男孩从旁边的架子上抽出一个塑料杯提议道：“下午就不要喝咖啡了，晚上会睡不着。”

“哦……”美纪男认真地跳过咖啡的选项，点了香草饮料，等杯子装满，把机器让给诸星。他刚抿了一口，过高的温度让他缩回了嘴，一抬眼发现沙发上坐着年长的搭档。

“深津前辈？”

“不用着急咧，堂本教练说等你喝完回去再做力量练习咧。”

美纪男就端着杯子坐到了深津的对面。

  


——

  


深津一成对诸星大没什么了解，仅有的信息都是从别人口中听到的。

比如美纪男的“人缘很好”，仙道的“身体素质优秀”，花形的“学习特别不用心”，松本的“长相人模人样”。

除开最后一个没带来什么有用知识外，其他的评价让诸星在深津的脑海中汇聚成“有强壮肱二头肌一呼百应的叛逆混混”人设。

这次一见似乎和预想相差甚远。

他观察对方点着咖啡机上的屏幕，耐心地一页页翻过去，这期间美纪男手里的杯子都空了四分之三。

就在深津觉得这个人选择困难太严重了是不是该去看医生的时候，转角走来的身影停在杯架旁，对着咖啡机抬起手。

“呃……下午不要喝咖啡比较好。晚上会睡不着。”

  


——

  


仙道听说诸星去了休息区，就带着资料簿来寻他。

还没走过转角就听见有人说下午不该喝咖啡，作为候补医师的他竟然产生了“如果学生们都有维持健康的自觉我以后的工作量就能减半”的想法。

迈出脚步，休息区比想象中的人多，咖啡机前的目标人物首先把目光移到他身上，然后是放下空杯子的河田美纪男，再然后是面无表情的深津，最后才是“有养生自觉”的牧绅一。

仙道顺势举起手中的资料簿挥了挥：“下午好啊大家。”

阿牧和深津向他点头，美纪男有礼貌地说“仙道前辈好我还要训练先走了”。

诸星却转回脸，在咖啡机上点选，不一会屏幕上提示“热巧克力已经完成，请取出杯子”。他端起热饮啜一口，这才慢悠悠地回：“下午好。”

深津搭着沙发靠背，瞥了一眼仙道后没头没脑地说：“阿牧你担心太多了咧。”刚把马克杯放在饮水器下的牧绅一回头，听他继续道，“诸星和美纪男说了一样的话，所以不会喝咖啡咧。”

仙道挑起左侧的眉毛，视线在牧和诸星两人之间转了一圈，笑道：

“还真巧啊。”


	6. Chapter 6

仙道把诸星带到杂物间，这才翻开手里的资料簿，取出一页。

诸星接过他递来的检测单，发现是自己入学时体质测试的EEG脑电波图像。

“是这样的，我最近在核查新生的身体数据，诸星同学的脑电图看起来不太对劲，可能是测试仪器出了点小问题导致……”仙道对着纸页撅了一下嘴，“虽然不明显，但最右边这里多了一个峰值。”他无辜地看着男孩，“总之是医疗部的责任，我希望能再给你做一次测试看看对比数据。”

诸星盯着那个峰值，喝了一口热巧克力问道：“多一个尖角，有什么问题吗？”

“哈哈，也不是什么大事，只是……”仙道曲起手指扫了一下脸，“没有做过通感的人是不会有这个额外峰值的。”

  


——

  


目送两位后辈拐进杂物间，深津突然冒出一句：

“仙道喊走诸星的时候，很像拐骗无知少女的怪蜀黍咧。”

阿牧差点把嘴里的水全部喷到他的灯泡头上。

“咳咳，别瞎说。仙道要是真对诸星图谋不轨，一定会被揍得很惨……”

技术人员对战职业打架人员，闭着眼都能想出胜负输赢。

“你怎么不去训练咧？”

话题跳跃太快了，阿牧反应了一下后答道：“周二下午是搭档组合练习，我没有搭档。刚好上午的课程落下很多需要补，就在图书室学习。”

“那你有没有考虑过和诸星搭档咧？”

  


——

  


“这个峰值又叫精神桥连峰值，只有和别人的大脑连接过才会在脑电图里显示出来。除了小河田以外的新入生到目前为止都还没有过连接，仅仅是模拟作战而已吧？所以现在给你重新测试的数据，也是可以归档算作入学体测结果的。”

诸星发觉，在狭小的房间内，自己擂鼓般的心跳声怎么也无法掩盖，连呼吸似乎都带上了充血的铁锈味。他这才想起热巧克力也有阻止腺苷与受体结合的咖啡因，到头来晚上还是会睡不着觉。

他仰头，喝下最后一口掺杂可可粉的热饮，把检测单退给仙道。

“如果这里是医疗室，如果你给我的是校方批准的体质测试许可，我也许会答应。”他舔了一下嘴唇，“但私下调查学院身体状况，是违纪的，仙道前辈。”

……诸星的确很讨厌循规蹈矩，但他第一次发现有些老掉牙规定能够存在，也挺好的。

  


——

  


“……我不知道自己还有没有再次尝试的必要。”阿牧认真地看着深津，“一开始我是确信的。和神的搭配我也尽全力去做，但无论怎么努力匹配度都没有办法达到60%。清田和阿神第一次连接就突破了65%。也许我和藤真有些可能，但他第二年就义无反顾地转成了系统规划师……只能说这世界上确实是有无论怎么努力都达不到的目标。”

深津将自己的目光收到阿牧的领子上，两边不均匀的布料让对方的领口都有点歪斜：“这不是你的错咧。”

“我不信命。她有时候会说这些东西，我都不相信的。”阿牧的拇指划过杯沿，续杯的热巧克力因为一开始没有放对位置粘了一些在外壁，现今跟着他的动作，液滴流过字母慢慢滑下来。

“但她说一个人的念想如果足够强烈，全世界都会变成助力。”牧绅一扯了一下嘴角，“如此看来不论是想成为机甲驾驶员还是想再见她一面，我的愿望都不够强烈啊。”

深津看着他一仰头，把甜腻的饮料一口喝下。

“好苦啊……做驾驶员。”

  


——

  


仙道从杂物间走出来，像是逃避瘟神似的打了招呼就走，诸星瞥了一眼深津面前茶几上的圆形褐色印记，把空塑料杯投进回收桶。

“阿牧刚才说，你上课罚站还走神咧。”

诸星嘴角抽了抽，想起了几小时前田冈对他检讨里“看着墙壁发呆”的走神理由暴跳如雷，勒令他把一个月以来拖欠的所有作业全数补上否则就给他挂科。一天前或许他还不太当回事，但早上见到阿牧第三年还来上工程力学，他有点慌。

“要不要一起学习咧？”

“啊？”

“免费帮你补习咧。明天中午图书室见？”

这感情好。送上门来的救命稻草哪有不抓的理由。

“明天见，深津……？”

“深津一成咧。”


	7. Chapter 7

第二天诸星到图书室的时候深津并不在。门口一个高高瘦瘦的男性低头看了眼男孩问道：“诸星大？”

点头。

“我是花形透。深津叫我来给你补习。”

男孩的表情有些难以信服。

深津身为驾驶员候补，自然所有功课都通过了，但并非相同方向的花形，他必然未曾听说。

“我是怪兽研究部数学组的。如果你想知道的话……前两年的学院第一，都是我。”

一瞬间表情就变成了纯粹的信服。

这么说也许有点夸张，但对此花形的的确确已经习惯了。

  


——

  


白天图书室人很少，来的也都是取了参考资料就离开，并不久留。所以诸星和花形在房间里说话很是自如。

花形无比适合当老师（尤其和田冈相比），知识点从他口中讲出来总是井井有条清晰明了。诸星一口气补完三份作业，起身动了动身体，问：“几何形状的惯性矩计算表哪个架子有？”

花形比划：“直走右转，最里面的那一个。”

诸星手插在兜里哼着曲调，一边想着快要补完的任务，心情很是舒爽。顺着花形的指引，男孩很快就找到了书架上英文版本的《先进材料力学与应用弹性学》，扣住书脊上沿取了出来。光线顺着空出的缝隙落在他胸口。

诸星差点都忘了，图书室处在学院最顶层，是少有能见到自然光的房间。他绕过书架迎向窗户，却被右前方一个亮晶晶的东西攫住视线，那飘忽的影随着灰尘的起伏上下颤抖，透过亮光的照射隐约看得出是个人头。诸星心下一紧，后退了一步。

此刻，男性低沉的声音从背后传来，也是飘忽不定难以捉摸的：

“……你知道学院的难以置信排行榜吗？”

诸星终于没忍住一声“鬼啊”叫了出来。

他的身后，花形一脸疑惑地望着他。

“不要在别人身后说话！很吓人的！”

学霸的表情变成了轻微的鄙视。

诸星平复了下心情，问：“你说什么排行榜？”

“难以置信排行榜。”

“不知道。我才上了一个月的学好吧。”

“排行榜第三名，三年级的优等生牧绅一至今未通过工程力学的考核。排行榜第二名，两个月前泽北荣治和流川枫打破最快转正记录，以一年级搭档的身份调往洛杉矶基地，成为正式驾驶员。”花形叙述平淡，却和补习时一样字字刻入人心。

“排行榜第一名……就在你的身后。”

诸星反射性吞咽，向后望去，他发现自己刚才没有注意到，人影的下面有一个玻璃制的小型展示柜。

擦得锃亮的长方体内，只装着一个丁香紫底色，印着飘逸的白色圆形手写体英文的马克杯。

他顺着字母拼了出来：“Machi……Machiko……”

唰啦的一声，男孩下意识抬头，发现花形拉上了窗帘。阴影里，虚幻的人形变成了清晰的三维投影，下方的名字也映入眼帘：

“排行榜第一名，一年前学院最优秀的驾驶员，牧绅一的双胞胎姐姐牧真知子，死于东京湾事件。”

  


——

  


并不是所有人都能随随便便进行神经连接。

连接成功概率与双方性格习惯，行事同调度有着密不可分的联系。

普遍来说，成功概率由低到高依次是：有相同意愿的人，好友，夫妻，亲子，兄弟姐妹。

花形的记忆力很好，课本上的知识可以原封不动地背诵出来。

当牧绅一和牧真知子入学的时候，所有人都以为他们会是那一对突破学院转正纪录的双胞胎搭档。花形也不例外。

他们都喜欢把一只手插在裤兜里，喜欢上课带钢笔和文件册，喜欢早餐吃鸡肉三明治，喜欢用马克杯装饮料。站在一起的时候，真知子会把左臂搭在阿牧的右肩膀上，把半个身子的重量都靠过去，那时候他们都笑阿牧迟早要高低肩。

如果深津所说属实，花形很乐意看到诸星替代真知子成为阿牧的搭档，完成牧绅一一直以来的愿望。所以他答应来给诸星补习，让他知道阿牧在这一年以来，经受了怎样的压力。

或者如果，这个男孩不能给阿牧希望的话，也不要再让他失望了。

  


——

  


“你知道，你分到的宿舍单间，在一年前属于她吗？”

花形说完这句，诸星浑身一抖，肩膀沉了下去。

所有的血液都在逆流，缓缓撤回心脏一起沉下去，四肢百骸蔓延扩散的冰冷无力……这次却完全不是怕鬼的缘故。

诸星凝视着女生的投影。

纤细的眉，柔软的发，外眼角上翘的凤眼右侧有一颗褐色的泪痣。证件照里亦微扬起的下巴，审视一切的眼神和笑意。

是她。

他绝对不会认错。


	8. Chapter 8

仙道较深津的报告晚一步到达校长办公室，安西光义已经通知了诸星和阿牧十分钟内来见他。

尽管如此，仙道还是硬着头皮把手上的资料簿递了出去。

申请将诸星大从猎人学院退学的理由足够充分，但安西校长仅仅是把资料簿平放在桌面，对仙道说：“这件事情，让诸星同学自己来讲清楚比较好。”

电子音恰在此时响起：“姓名：诸星大。进入许可：准许。”

男孩的身影出现在门外。

  


——

  


诸星想过瞒不住的后果，却也没想到仙道直接把他推到校长面前。

看到桌上的资料簿，他一瞬间就明白了原委。

安西校长声音温柔慈祥，用这样的声音平静地问他“是否有过神经通感的历史”就像问他“食堂的鸡肉三明治好不好吃”是同一个语气。

诸星背着手，低头看着桌上金属光泽的PPDC贼鸥徽标，又倏地抬起头：

“您要开除我也没有关系，但请允许我和牧绅一进行一次神经桥接演习！”

他看着仙道的表情由严肃转为漠然：“诸星同学，现在我们怀疑你是外部渗透进军方、试图盗取机密技术的间谍，怎么还会让你接触到通感技术呢。”

诸星咬咬牙，深深吸入一口气再缓缓吐出。

“资料里我的神经桥连峰值会出现，其实是因为——”

  


——

  


牧绅一接到通知的时候还在房间。他猜到是深津向上面提交了报告，才会让他和诸星一起过去。

直直走向对面的门，敲了几下，并没有回响。大概本人不在宿舍。

阿牧本想在路上问问对方的意见，如此也作罢了。

昨天和深津说的更多的是丧气话，其实磕磕绊绊都走到今天这步了，如果能遇到真正合适的搭档，阿牧也愿意放手一试。

目光落在红白色的涂鸦上。他抬起手抠了一下，只落下星点轻细的粉末。这个牌子的喷漆很好用，粘连性强难以去除。牧绅一知道这点是在一年前，清理真知子房间的时候。他花了整整一天时间收拾这扇大门，直到熄灯前五分钟紫金色的涂漆才堪堪去掉，然而凑近看，还是会发现门上一片斑驳，就像是破败生锈的钢铁城墙。

阿牧没有再磨蹭，直接走向目的地，站在办公室门外按下指纹。诸星似乎已经到了，里面模糊的对话声传了出来。电子音四平八稳地报告：“姓名：牧绅一。进入许可：准许。”

电机气闸门卸力向左侧退开，诸星的声音清晰地击入他的耳膜：

“——是因为，东京湾事件中，我和猎人学院的驾驶员牧真知子进行过通感。”

清晰得像听到了雪水流淌在岩石上的簌簌声。

  


——

  


仙道看见阿牧出现在门外时彻底愣住了，他完全没想到事情会发展得如此戏剧性。

牧绅一的脸像一片死水般平静，他迅步走来，揪住诸星的领子就把男孩推到墙上，骨肉和金属相撞发出喑哑的咚声。

他一字一顿地问：“你刚刚，说什么。”

诸星没有挣扎，看着他的下巴不说话。

阿牧把他扯回再往墙上撞，提高了声音又问：“你刚才说了什么！！”

这次撞的很重，诸星闭了闭眼。

阿牧的声音变成了歇斯底里的怒吼：“说！你在什么时间和她进行了通感！！又为什么不在这段时间出手救她！！”

眼看着单方面的殴打一触即发，仙道赶忙上去扯阿牧的手臂：“牧前辈冷静一点！这里是校长办公室！”

阿牧依然死死盯着诸星，胸口因为激烈的情绪而波动。

手上却缓慢地、极其不甘心地松开。

  


——

  


他逃避了一年。

在东京，递上考卷的时候他就知道自己能考上，能实现自己走进驾驶舱的梦想。

第二天，他希望自己这辈子都不要进入猎人学院。

他恐慌又矛盾，PPDC的信件寄到家里的时候看也没看就丢进垃圾桶。家人不知道他所经历的事，还鼓励督促他继续考了第二次。

于是下一年，母亲把录取通知在饭桌上展示给全家人看的时候，诸星只有种命运玩弄般的无力回天感。

然后，诸星在图书室再次见到了她，也阴差阳错的认识了她最挂念的人。

他的逃避，再也没了借口。

  


——

  


神经桥接演习舱与机甲驾驶舱建造得一模一样，据说实际上就是回收了旧式一二代机甲残骸修复而成的。

牧绅一站在右边的驾驶位，活动了一下穿着外甲的右肩，然后在联动轴承上固定好双脚。

诸星走进舱室，嘴角贴了一张创口贴，青紫从边沿露出来。他一言不发地站定，戴上头盔。

昨天在校长室，诸星平静的叙述事情的经过后，阿牧最终答应和他进行连接演习。

然后牧绅一在诸星，或者说牧真知子曾经的房间门外狠狠地给了他一拳。诸星被打得撞在门上，却什么也没说，受下了对方的怒气。

第二天，他们两个就站在这里，像其他任何一对彼此信任的搭档一样，准备将大脑里最深层次的信息和秘密交付给对方。

藤真的声音从通讯器里传来，标准公事公办的语气：“驾驶员0524号牧绅一，1223号诸星大均已就位，连接准备完毕，神经对接启动中。倒计时，15，14，13……”

牧绅一突然开口：“通感不是模拟作战，不要追兔子。”

“随机脑脉冲触发事件。我知道。她告诉过我的。”诸星回。

阿牧终于侧头看了他一眼，然后很快地摆正姿势，迎接记忆冲击。

——“神经通感系统已启动。”


	9. Chapter 9

那天天气不是很好，乌云低压压地覆盖了整片天空，雾气像纱一样环绕着城市和整片海湾。

牧绅一花了好大力气才买到JR横须贺线东京到镰仓的车票。为了保障国民安全，虫洞出现后，铁路运输率降低为原先的20%，连东京到神奈川的车票都需要提前几周才能抢到。

阿牧倒是不怕时间不允许，他上一次休假是一个月前的事，这周末提交调休申请肯定能通过。

他跟姐姐说了第二天出门的打算，真知子挂着耳机应了一声，说明天她要赶工程力学的作业。阿牧说，这么难不如退掉等第二年再选。真知子又回，长痛不如短痛，晚痛不如早痛。

清晨6点的车，牧绅一5点从学院出发勉强赶上，在车上颠簸了一个多小时，他总站在镰仓的紫阳花胜地——明月院之前。

时间太早了，静谧蜿蜒的小径根本无人探访，有七变化的紫阳花沾染细密的水珠，像贴了碎钻，由清新的绿色叶片簇拥着开在石板路的两旁。白、蓝、紫、粉以及所有颜色交错混杂的花与它高傲善变的话语一样，偏开在多数人不喜欢出门的梅雨季节。 

花语这事也是姐姐告诉他的。真知子喜欢紫阳花，所以连带着花语的说法也讨厌起来。

自说自话地给植物按上人类的想法，真是有够自大。她说。

自从进入了猎人学院，出门次数急剧减少，连太阳都不太常见得到，更不用说出门赏花。偶尔几个同学请假说要回家，但自从恶魔女巫袭击东京后，神奈川的家里除了他和真知子就没有别人了，回去也只有空荡荡落灰的房间，故而平日双胞胎都没有什么回神奈川的冲动。

但今天不一样。

与其放着休假的机会不用，不如在今天回来一趟。

  


——

  


怪兽警报拉响的时候，诸星还在街道上游荡。

来东京一趟只是为了考试未免有些太过奢侈。回程的车票在下午五点，就算不能进猎人学院和破碎穹顶一观，他也想利用有限的时间把东京的景点多看看再走。

至于入学测试，肯定能够通过，昨天他交卷的时候就猜到了。自己马上就能成为猎人学院的优秀新生，甚至是电视上光荣凯旋的机甲驾驶员，这令他感到血脉偾张，就算是阴沉的天气也阻不住他好到几乎要爆开的心情，甚至在路人全都慌张地逃向安全设施时，诸星仍然觉得自己是如此的与众不同卓尔不群。

就在这恍惚的一刹那，少年超我的部分被叛逆期自大的本我全面压制。

诸星想，不如就在今天，亲眼看看机甲同怪兽战斗的模样。

机甲猎人被直升机吊起，从他头顶越过，一路开向十英里外的奇迹海岸线。晨雾中观察的视野并不好，又怕举止太突出被路上的警察官发觉，诸星只好提心吊胆跑跑藏藏，花了半小时有余，才有惊无险地躲进海边一家无人经营的烧烤帐篷里。

他抑制住狂跳的内心，顺着篷布的缝隙向外望去。

视野的确很好，雾气也无法盖住怪兽延伸至喉咙深处、亮金色的生物光带。

随后，静止的画面再次活动起来，尖利的爪牙和发力鼓胀的肌肉轻松一扭，机甲驾驶舱像破开的气球一样裂成碎屑。

诸星愣住了。

他望着僵硬的钢铁巨人仰面倒下，几秒后，越海而来的气流带起篷布在半空中飞扬，盐水化成漂浮的液滴扑在脸上，而他浑然不觉。

  


——

  


牧绅一实在没有什么拍照的爱好和热情。简单照了几张，拍立得就吐出相片，他用手捂着，待显像出来后看着还可以，便收进口袋里。算着附近的花店应该开门了，反身走了出去。

确实有花店开门了。

精神矍铄的婆婆低矮驼背，银白色的头发整整齐齐梳在脑后，手握小刀利落地削去月季多余的皮刺和枝叶，再把修好的花扎成一束。

“您好。”阿牧问，“请问这里有卖紫阳花吗？”

“你好小伙子，”阿牧很喜欢这个称呼，“刚刚摘下来的，我拿给你看。”

一定是刚采摘下来的，整家花店都透露着若有若无的泥土味道。婆婆抱着几束扎好的花走出来，阿牧一眼就看中了最右边的那束。

轻薄的花瓣像打磨好的透亮紫水晶，中间环着浅淡的蓝，最中心是纯粹的白。是最善变、最耀眼、最不加掩饰的美。

“我想要这一束。”抬起手指，在最右边的浅黄色塑料纸上点了一下，露水粘上他的指腹，有细小的凉意。

“能再帮我写一张贺卡吗？加钱也可以。”

  


——

  


怪兽没有再度前进，仅仅盘桓在五英里开外的位置，绕着机甲的残骸打转，像是挑衅，或是确认人类是否还有反击的实力。诸星很想趁现在跑开，但他的力气就像那台机甲和机甲上驾驶员的生命一样，随着怪兽的致命一击，被尽数卷入海底。

他没带移动电话，离这里最近的公用电话亭也不知要多久能走到。

此间诸星的大脑只有两个想法：第一，穿越回半小时前，第二，把那个不愿意躲进公共避难所的自己揍到满地找牙。

螺旋桨重叠的飒飒声割裂了满目的恐慌，诸星再三确认自己没有听错，手忙脚乱地掀开布帘，一台蓝白的机甲落入海面，溅起银白的水花。

幸运阿奇（Lucky Arche）。

诸星认得。

一周前他才在报道上看到这台机甲副驾驶去世的消息。

  


——

  


阿牧没想到花店的婆婆写得一手好书法。女性兼有柔美与坚毅的字体让他忍不住出声赞叹。对方很是谦虚，婉拒了他多加的一张纸币，还说：“祝你和你挂念的人一切顺遂。”

他感激地笑笑，目光被窗角的晴天娃娃吸引了去。店主随他的视线望过去，自言自语道：“唉，看我这记性，又忘记打开电视了。”

阿牧发觉对方以为自己在看娃娃旁边的旧电视机，也就顺着说道：“随时听着报道，才能第一时间去避难啊。”

“小伙子你说的是……看，这不又出事了。”

阿牧突然呼吸一窒，心脏暂停了一秒又开始疯狂的跳动，视线冻结在屏幕上， 年轻的播报员用极快的语速念：

“紧急消息，幸运阿奇已进入东京湾战场，目前PPDC官方尚未给出副驾驶姓名，我们将继续在第一时间为您跟进……”

他抱紧花束，撞开门就冲了出去。婆婆似乎在后面喊他什么忘记了拿，但他根本顾不上。

呼啸的海风和细密的雨丝撕裂他的四肢，他的心脏，他突突鼓起的太阳穴。

——幸运阿奇的主驾驶朱里，是他的姐姐牧真知子适配搭档名单上的，第二位。


	10. Chapter 10

机甲猎人庞大的身体倒在海岸边，扑起的水波冲到诸星的膝盖又退了回去。驾驶舱前护屏带着恐怖粗糙的巨大划痕，管线断裂迸发的火星和电弧宛如夏日祭天空中绽开的烟花。

晨雾并没有因为战斗的气流散去，反而是云中的水汽汇聚在一起凝成细丝，从千米以上的高空坠落下来，切割一切真实可感的事物。

诸星再也顾不上什么，冲出帐篷飞奔着闯入了机甲的头部。

左侧主驾驶的位置已经没有人影，足部联动轴承上隐约能看见飞溅的血迹。随后诸星被粗重的喘息声所吸引，视线落在右侧趴伏着，背部一耸一落的女性身上。

“喂……喂！你没事吧喂！”

诸星知道自己这句话很是多余，对方的喉咙像是被大块的肉团塞住，胸口起起伏伏却只能听见尖细的抽吸音，明显是重度呼吸功能障碍。其来源，就是遍布她全身的怪兽蓝——颜色如松石一样迷幻的剧毒怪兽血。

他不能动手扶，但也不能站在这眼睁睁看她死……她可是救了他的命！

“你还能坚持多久！我马上去叫人！”

诸星当机立断地起身，心里却急得发懵：现在跑出去，哪里能最快地搬到救兵？！

突然，女生颤抖着探出一只手，四指蜷起，食指落在一个方向上。因为痛苦的缘故，她抖动的幅度并未减小，呼吸的频率却因为这个动作加快了些许，抽泣般的音调像著名女高音家一样尖细。

诸星鬼使神差地停下动作，顺着她的指尖看了过去。

  


——

  


也许就是因为在室内呆的时间太久，牧绅一完全忘记天气不好的时候出门要带伞。

雨势并不大，但足以让奔跑了十分钟的他感受到紧贴在额上的发丝以及黑夹克外的潮意。

他不断告诉自己，学院不会准许未毕业的学生上前线，不会准许他这个第一适配搭档缺席的驾驶员进机甲，却怎么也无发平复焦虑的直感。

紧急情况下，铁路肯定停掉了，现在该怎么办？！

转过一个街角，他看到一个男人跳下机车进店买东西。

他以自己都没想到的粗暴扯过车头，一步跨了上去，右侧手把一扭到底，引擎配合着发出狂野的嚣叫。

他侧脸，对着店里男人惊讶的表情吼道：

“PPDC！你的机车已经被军方征用了！”

  


——

  


很难形容这是一种什么样的感觉。

冲击来袭时，诸星被铺天盖地的碎片淹没。

恰似从防波堤一跃而下，海水裹挟着身体下沉，尽管能看到海面漏下的阳光，探出手去却怎么也抓不到空气。

诸星的头脑鼓胀似的痛。

并不是因为通感之中每一个破碎的片段都纤毫毕现，恰恰是因为他和她的记忆都太模糊了。就像吃了味道重的食物，过去之后不会记得具体是什么样细致的味觉，只会想起超级无敌变态辣这样大概的形容词。他根本看不清漩涡里任何一张脸和事物，仅仅是神经感官被一次次锤击，烙印下“喜悦”“焦虑”“怀念”“悲伤”的种种情感。

在混乱里，他几乎忘却呼吸的触感，源源不断的记忆场景宛如电影里逐帧切下的镜头，在神经细胞里急速闪现。

他感觉到反胃似的恶心，为了让那些场面停下，他伸出了手。

……他的手腕被握住了，诸星望过去。

褐色柔软的发，眉毛纤细，下巴微扬，凤眼和右侧的泪痣带着批判一切的意味。

她对着他笑了一下。

——这是极其诡异的。

尤其当他的耳朵能清楚的听到趴在地面上的女生呼吸时的抽噎音，他的脑海里却出现了她的轻笑声。

“不要追兔子……或者说随机脑脉冲触发事件，记忆。”她躺在那里，又站在自己身边，“你和我竟然很合拍……时间不多了，希望你能帮我个忙。鉴于你选择戴上通感装置，我就当你答应了。”

她很喜欢自说自话，掌控一切。

“对，我就是这样的人。”她说，“别忘了你现在在我脑子里。”

怎么能帮你？

“我去追兔子……回想全程的战斗情况，你帮忙记住吧。”诸星眼前的画面减慢了速度，固定在驾驶位的主视角。

“入学以后，记得详细地向PPDC总部汇报，我未来的同学。”

  


——

  


警报尚未解除，路上没有来往的人。雨幕中狂飙一小时的牧绅一终于看到了猎人学院的大门。他放倒机车，跌跌撞撞地在检测器上按下指纹。

“进入许可：准许。”

厚重的铁门内，聚集了众多静默不语的人。

学员，导师，军方领导。

凝望着他，所有人侧过身来退开一步。牧绅一走在其中，仿佛一条逆流而上的游鱼，水流的黏稠令他窒息。

他走到最前，望着平躺着嘴角带笑的女生，像是被人掐住喉咙往胃部重击一拳似的，全身麻木的痛。

她根本不是睡着了。

他骗不了自己，姐姐的颊侧还有未擦净的怪兽蓝，嘴唇发紫，明显是肺水肿导致的窒息死亡，根本不是睡着了。

他想伸手摸摸她，抓着她的手，或者让她把胳膊搭到自己肩膀上来。

结果藤真冲过来拦住他，说她染了毒，触摸会传染的。

于是牧绅一的眼泪就这么掉了下来。

并没有惨烈的哭喊，仅仅是两滴泪，一左一右，从眼睑落到嘴角，再滑到下巴，汇成一颗，掉进领口里。

他抬手想抹去这种微痒的触感，发现自己手里还拿着一束花。

高傲，善变的紫阳花。

在机车上被风扯成碎片的紫阳花。

带着湿透模糊、看不清字的贺卡的紫阳花。

家乡的紫阳花。

“藤真。”他反握住同学的手臂，“我只是想把这个给她。”

栗色头发的少年怔了一下，神色复杂地松开手。

他上前一步，轻轻地把花束的残尸和口袋里濡湿泡皱的拍立得照片放在女生的身边。

  


——

  


啜泣声渐渐低了下去。记忆播放到快结束，画面像水波一样慢慢扩散开，融入了视野中空旷的颜色。

“差不多就这样吧，我现在不是很能集中精神了。”

诸星感受到了寒意，不仅是呼啸穿过驾驶舱的风，还有桥连那端传递来的，人类与生俱来的恐惧。

“欸……真不想死。”女生苦笑了一下。

据说跳入黑洞的人在一瞬间就会被引力扯得粉碎，而黑洞外的人需要花几十亿年观测那个人一点点的死亡，却束手无策。他就像观察者，而她是亲历者：对他来说她还活着，于她而言她已死去。

你还有什么想给别人说的吗？亲人，朋友或者爱人？

他看到女生闭上了眼，像暮年的外婆躺在摇椅上晒太阳时快要睡着似的。她在睡意中喃喃：

“我弟弟……如果你能见到他……告诉他我很抱歉。还有……”

  


——

  


牧绅一的喉结动了动，用只有他们两人能听见的音量低声说：

“祝我们生日快乐。”

  


——

  


“……忘记我吧。”

她的哭泣声断了。


	11. Chapter 11

诸星抱着膝盖坐在天台边缘。十月穿卫衣正好，但身处室外的夜色中就有些许寒意了。

手边的录音卡带是藤真借他的，连同播放器一起。

“舱室……它的尾巴穿破了舱室！！真知子快启动——”

“驾驶员受击！主驾驶从足部联动杆坠入机甲动力炉！”

“朱里下线！幸运阿奇请求继续作战！”

“You son of a……”

“等离子炮蓄力100%，启动……滋滋……”

塑料杯放在地面上的声音。

诸星偏过头去。

“杂音是电磁脉冲破坏了通讯信号。再之后就没有了。”阿牧把他的马克杯也放在地上，学着诸星的样子盘腿坐下。

“……她用那一下杀掉了怪兽。”

“我知道。”阿牧说，“几个小时前我还在你脑子里。”

他侧过身看着诸星，举起自己的马克杯：“第一次通感模拟击杀，干杯。”

诸星也端起杯子喝了一口。

“好甜。”“太甜了。”

他们两个都笑了一声，把杯子放回地面。

“那份录音带我听了几百次，希望最后有什么遗漏的东西，任何一点关于我或者其他的东西，不论正面负面都好。”

阿牧用拇指摩挲马克杯半圆弧的把手：“我想知道她最后到底在想什么。想知道她耗费自己生命想要保护的是什么样的世界，我该怎么去努力。”

“——我梦到过无数次，像是死循环一样的雾气弥漫的早晨，却没有一次再见到她……明明我们共享了十几个年岁，两个人的人生却要让我一个人画下连道别都没有的句点。”牧绅一的肩膀沉了下去又提起，“……我大概永远也没办法忘记她。”

诸星静静地听他说，然后等他再次陷入沉默时，男孩抬起手臂，坚定地、稳稳地搭在他的右肩上。

“那就像她说的一样，把她的事情，好好地记住吧。”

牧绅一身体一抖。

……那年梅雨季的事情发生得太过突然。

突然到牧绅一根本不想弄清楚这到底该怪谁，错在谁。

世界上的事并不一定有其遵循的律法，也许一切的发生就仅仅是偶然。

他听了太多的“这不是某个人的错” 。无论是谁，以什么样的语气，在什么样的情景下说出来，都不如诸星现今这一句——

“把她的事情，好好记住吧。”

而他甚至清楚诸星在骗他。

哪怕没有刚才通感的经历阿牧也知道，胞姐从不会说这样的话，她只会一意孤行地替他决定：“把我忘记，活你自己的。”

就算如此，即便如此……

每个噩梦惊醒的夜晚，双手似乎还能触到雨水浸湿的机车把手上的复杂花纹，心脏痛到近乎窒息的时候。

都像是在为今时今刻做下铺垫。

永远不想遗忘她，永远不会遗忘她。

牧绅一稳住肩膀，承受住来自右边的重量。

“……谢谢你，让我再次见到她。”

  


——

  


想当驾驶员。不想死。

这其实很矛盾又很现实。

牧真知子仅仅是作为一个媒介，划破了诸星知道的光鲜亮丽的假象，把糖衣下苦涩的现实剥出来给他看。

神经桥连结束后，诸星跑去呼救，回来却发现PPDC已经开始善后。

仅存的一丝侥幸在下午电视机上放送的讣告中消失殆尽。官方还是没有给出她的名字和照片，仅仅是用“副驾驶M”作为指代。单薄无味的代号，没有她的声音，她的微笑，她的骄傲，她的牵挂。最后，他也不知道她，和她所挂念的人的姓名。

他责怪过自己很多次。

如果没有听信她的请求而是直接去求救，或者少顾及自己一些，抱着她去找医生，也许她就能活下来，也许她就能见到挂念的弟弟，再次和他说话。

抱着这样的负罪感，他拖延着进入猎人学院的时间，却最终还是再次见到了她，和她深爱的人说话。

诸星抬头看着天空，今天的夜幕里只有一颗星星倔强地散发着银色砂尘的光。他吸了一口气说：

“对不起。如果我没有逃避这一年，你也许早就能知道她的想法了。”

“嗯。我现在还没原谅你呢。”牧坦白地回答。

“……”诸星感觉嘴角的青紫还在隐隐作痛，“下次别打脸成吗。”

“尽量。”

两个人又同时端起杯子喝了一口。

“舌头麻掉了。”“怎么就能这么甜呢。”

砰，啪。

远处的天空炸开了一朵金色的烟花。然后是红色，紫色，纷乱到眼花的七重变化。

今天有花火大会。

肯定会有少女穿着不和时节的紫阳花和服游走在灿烂的火树银花之间。

诸星说：“我讨厌喝甜的。”

阿牧说：“我也是。”

可是她最喜欢。

两个少年举起杯子，一仰头，把变冷的巧克力一饮而尽。

“再见。”诸星说。

而阿牧什么也没说。


End file.
